Dash Gardiner
:This article is about Dash Gardiner, the character from Lifetime's Witches of East End series. You were maybe looking for the character from Melissa de la Cruz' novels ; see Bran Gardiner. ---- Dash Gardiner is the eldest son of Penelope Gardiner and the brother of Killian Gardiner. A successful, wealthy philantropist as well as a traveling doctor, he is Freya Beauchamp's fiancé and the new owner of the mysterious Fair Haven mansion. Physical appearance Biography Past lives Days in Asgard Back in the magical dimension of Asgard, Dash was known as Bastian, but not much is known about his original incarnation, apart from the fact that he was a loyal servant to King Nikolaus.As mentioned in ''For Whom the Spell Tolls''. It is also likely that he met and was infatuated with Freya Beauchamp, even back then. Life in the 70s Bastian's only known reincarnation so far occured in the 1970s, where he, as a man named Dan, became an important drug dealer on the East coast. With the help of his girlfriend Freya, who used her powers to enhance the cocaine they were both selling, he was able to make a lot of money off of his business, so much so that he had a nightclub built for his beautiful partner-in-crime : the Gossip. Unfortunately for Dan, Freya fell in love with the Gossip's bartender, Bobby, and, tired of using her magic to deal drugs, planned to elope with her secret. Angry at her betrayal, Dan got himself a gun which he used to shoot Bobby, right in front of Freya's eyes.Season 2, ''Boogie Knights''.'' Latest reincarnation Early life Dash was the eldest son of Penelope Gardiner and an unnamed man, as well as the brother to Killian. Born as a warlock, his mother however stole both his powers and his brother's in order to strengthen her own and finally put her plans for revenge on the Beauchamp family into motion. As a result, Dash grew up completely unaware of his magical heritage and parentage. When they were young, Dash was quite close to his younger brother.As mentioned in [[A few good talismen|''A few good talismen]]. But as they grew up, their differences started to set them apart: while Dash was an ambitious aspiring-doctor, proud to be sent in the best private schools on the East coast, Killian showed a greater deal of rebellious tendancies and failed to use his talents to the fullest. An even greater rift formed between the two when Killian slept with Elyse, Dash's then-fiancé, only three months before their wedding day. After that, Dash broke off the engagement, and Elyse, desperate to learn that Killian did not love her, committed suicide. Her dead body was then found by Dash.Season 1, ''Electric Avenue''. Moving to East Haven Some time after that, Dan moved to East Haven with his mother Penelope, who acquired a mansion with a dark and twisted reputation : Fair Haven. Working in the near-by hospital, Dash went to the Bent Elbow's one night after work and fell in love instantly with the local bartender, Freya Beauchamp.As mentioned in ''Potentia Noctis''. The two of them started dating quickly, and soon after, got engaged. In Pilot, Dash is seen talking to Freya Beauchamp his fiancee. They then get interrupted by Penelope Gardiner his mother. When Freya's has her dream about Killian, she goes to Dash's house and they have sex. Dash then tells her, that he will be gone for a year and that they will still keep in touch. Return of his powers in the last episode of season 1, Dash is Shown to be running in ther peir looking for Killian, and shortly he is shown to have glowing lungs, along with Killian and Freya because of the death of Penelope (she stole their powers and it hints that their powers are back.) Personality Dash is the wealthy fiance of Freya Beauchamp, a woman who is unknowingly a witch. Troubles arise when she becomes drawn to his mysterious and troubled brother Killian Gardiner. Powers and abilities Because his mother "borrowed" he and his brother's powers when they were kids, he grew up as a mortal, with no idea that he was a witch. However, when his mother died, his powers finally returned to him. Basic powers *'Spellcasting': Dash is able to cast spells. *'Telekinesis': Though he was unaware of his powers, he was able to unleash a powerful force of telekinetic energy that was able to throw Killian around and knock him unconscious. *'Elemental manipulation' **Pyrokinesis: Dash is able to set things on fire. **Electrokinesis: move objects and people by surrounding them with electricity. ***Electrogenesis: Generate electricity from the hands. ***Electric Shield: Create a shield made of electricity. Relationships |-|Relatives= Relatives *'Penelope Gardiner': *'Killian': |-|Romances= Romances *'Freya Beauchamp': at the beginning of the series Dash is engaged to Freya. They met a couple of months before and started a passionate relationship. But after his brother comes back to town he grows a little anxious, afraid his brother will steal his fiancé away from him. |-|Friends= Friends *'Amy Matthews': |-|Enemies= Enemies *Kyle Hutton''': Quotes Miscellaneous Appearances Gallery S1E1-Dash01.jpg S1E1-Dash02.jpg S1E1-Dash03.jpg S1E1-Dash04.jpg S1E2-Dash01.jpg S1E2-Dash02.jpg S1E2-Dash03.jpg S1E2-Dash04.jpg S1E3-Dash01.jpg S1E3-Dash02.jpg S1E3-Dash03.jpg S1E3-Dash04.jpg Notes *In the novels, Dash is called Bran Gardiner. *At first, Dash and Killian were thought to be mortal - even Joanna's test on Dash led to this conclusion. But it was revealed later on that Penelope had stolen their magic and that they both were indeed warlocks. *It is unknown whether Dash and Killian are real brothers - like Ingrid and Freya are real sisters - or just brothers in this lifetime. *He has the same brain structure as Ingrid Beauchamp, but it is still unknown if it is a common feature among witches. References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:East Haven residents